The Administration Core will oversee ail aspects of the Center and coordinate its activities. This includes a plan for information transfer between projects as well as information dissemination to the scientific community and to the public. Core A will be responsible for assuring that milestones are met, and in consultation with NIH, will appoint and Interact with the External Advisory Board. The graduate and post graduate training programs, as well as the undergraduate training program will be administered through Core A. Finally, Core A will oversee standard administrative tasks such as the budget and resource allocations and maintain the Center web site. The PI of the Center will be responsible for the overall direction of the Center. The Co-PI will specifically coordinate interaction with the funded clinical grant and lead the outreach program. Dr. Quirk will lead the training program. A steering committee chaired by the PI of the Center, will include the Pis and Co-PIs of all Projects and Core. This committee will meet bimonthly and be responsible for meeting scientific goals and milestones In a timely manner; interact with the External Advisory Board; Training, including the graduate and undergraduate programs; oversee resource allocation and reallocation; oversee the web site, and resource and data sharing components of the Center. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) is a chronic psychiatric illness that affects 2-3% of the worldwide population. This is disease is in the top ten dehabilitating diseases. This study will examine the neural network and mechanisms that underlie behaviors associated with OCD. These behaviors not limited to OCD, but are associated with a range of affective and addictive disorders. The collective proposed studies will generate new hypotheses of how dysfunctions within these brain networks are expressed across diseases and provide insight into the mechanisms underlying normal behavioral responses.